disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Crunch Pod
"Crunch Pod" is the 5th episode of the first season of Pepper Ann. It aired on September 27, 1997. Plot When Pepper Ann inadvertently beats Milo's high score on a video game, Milo gets jealous and challenges Pepper Ann to a rematch. Synopsis Pepper Ann excitedly awakens one morning for the Crunch Pod video game tournament at the arcade of which Milo has won four years straight. She hurries over to his house and immediately puts him on a strict "training" regiment before they head out. They get to the arcade where Milo begins the tournament and once again wins. As he speaks to the spectators about his constant wins, Pepper Ann gets distracted by a free game and begins playing it. Suddenly, she ends up earning the high score and is crowned the new champion, though Milo at first does not seem bothered by it. Soon everyone begins congratulating Pepper Ann from friends to teachers, but she becomes nervous around a clearly irritated Milo. He tells Pepper Ann and Nicky that he is not bothered, but when Craig Bean comments on Pepper Ann's feat, Milo angrily tells Pepper Ann that she is nothing compared to him. This culminates in an argument at Burger Fortress which leads to an, imaginary, sword fight between the two friends. Nicky has the two calm down and demands that they look for a way to make up. The two agree and decide to simply have a rematch at the arcade. Pepper Ann and Milo begin playing Crunch Pod in an intense neck and neck competition. As the spectators chant for the two, Nicky, finally fed up, literally pulls the plug on the game and angrily tells them to start being friends again. Pepper Ann and Milo are shocked by her sudden anger and take it as stress. The two ironically tell her that it is "just a game" and walk her out of the arcade. The spectators immediately turn on the owner due to the botched competition. As the three friends walk down the street, Pepper Ann and Milo comment on how they are always there for Nicky and then proceed to get into another argument while tugging Nicky back and forth. Cast * Kathleen Wilhoite as Pepper Ann Pearson * Jeff Bennett as Craig Bean, Dieter Lederhosen * Danny Cooksey as Milo Kamalani * Clea Lewis as Nicky Little * Jim Cummings as Roland Carter, Additional Voices * Cree Summer as Tessa and Vanessa James, Additional Voices * Max Casella as Additional Voices Gallery Cruchpod.JPG Trivia * Pepper Ann's score technically should not count towards the title of Pod Champ since she played the free game after the tournament was over. * This is the first time Nicky mentions getting chased by a swan which would end up becoming a running gag throughout the show. * Milo claims that he found his hat in the garbage. However, in the episode "The Way They Were", it is revealed that Nicky gave it to him. * Burger Fortress could be a parody of Burger King. External links * Crunch Pod on Pepper Ann Wiki Category:Television episodes Category:Pepper Ann episodes